Much excitement has been generated by the finding that a group of non-small cell lung carcinoma (NSCLC) patients harboring oncogenic somatic activating mutations within the epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) benefit greatly from treatment with EGFR inhibitors, such as erlotinib and gefitinib. However, there is considerable heterogeneity in the response of these NSCLC patients to EGFR inhibitor treatment, with overall responses varying from 5% to 90% and remissions ranging from three months to more than five years.
Despite considerable progress, lung cancer remains one of the leading causes of death worldwide; mortality rates from lung cancer exceed those of breast, prostate and colon cancer combined. New treatment methods are needed therefore.